56-3
Walkthroughs Method 1 http://metanet.2.forumer.com/index.php?showtopic=6442&view=findpost&p=128786 (Aries' Easy Way) First off, you'll notice there are 4 switches, one in each corner of the level (upper right, upper left, lower left, lower right). My way requires you to get 3 of the 4 switches, and I prefer the lower right, lower left, and upper left, because my route is a little easier going that way instead of getting the lower left, then lower right, then upper right because you stand on the temporary walls right above the door, and I like standing on the one closest to the floor, instead of in a gap. The first switch is the lower right. You should be able to get up and over the little outcropping with the jump pad on it by either walljumping, angle jumping, or being creative (I can get over those jump pads about 7 different ways). Watch out for the drones coming down when you start, if you move quickly at the beginning, you should be alright just jumping over the mine to the right and getting up and over the jumppad. The thing about the switches in the lower corners is that you can grab the switch and run away before the thwump comes down on you with plenty of time. So get to the lower right corner, grab the switch, and hold left. You should run left with enough momentum to send you over the mines to the point where you started. Again, be aware of the drones, they just go in the same pattern. Now that you're back at the starting point, get over the left jump pad and to the corner using whatever way you like, just mind the drones. Grab the switch and run to the jump pad just to the right of the lower left switch. From here, grabbing the upper left switch can be a little tricky because of the gauss and the thwump. Jump on the jump pad, then as you're coming up, walljump off the side of the highest bounceblock. If you walljump off the top bounceblock, you can actually hold left and grab the switch and run out of there before the thwump gets to you if you're lucky. This happens because when you run into the wall, you lose all of your lefward momentum. From the highest bounceblock, you have to make a tricky jump. The passage is lined up so you can make it if you jump from a little lower than where the bounceblock is, so if you can let the bounceblock sink a little bit and jump before it springs you back up, you can make it that way. You can also jump really softly from the bounceblock's resting position (if you let it balance when you're on it) and make it, but that's a little tricky. Also, you can jump off the block and walljump off the right side of it into the passage (don't wallslide the block at all or try to come up from the jump pad and do this, it'll screw up your momentum). You should be able to make this jump with a little practice. From the passage, it's pretty easy to get to the switch, just mind the drone circling the platform. From the switch, I like jumping through the middle. It may seem dangerous, but if you wait for the drones to clear the middle, it's actually a pretty easy jump with angled ledges to slow your fall. Just fall to the exit, just don't get killed by the mines or drones. It's much easier than it sounds. way 650px A guide for Mantissa. Red>Blue>Green>Yellow (pause at the circle)>Cyan>Pink __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels